This invention relates to a rotary cutting assembly for a rotary lawn mower, edger, trimmer or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotary cutting assembly which employs a hub and a plurality of cable ties secured thereto such that the free ends of the cable ties extend outward radially therefrom designed to slice through targeted vegetation.
Lawn trimmers are devices which cut grass, weeds and other forms of above-ground vegetation by means of a unitary soft, pliable nylon cord which extends outward from a rotating body. Typically, the rotating body is affixed to a correspondingly rotatable rotary shaft and partially enclosed by a housing having an open bottom. As the rotating body spins upon the rotary shaft, the outwardly extending pliable nylon cord quickly strikes target objects in its path (such as blades of grass, weeds, etc.) and cuts down said vegetation. The low mass and hence low kinetic energies, in conjunction with the flexible nature of said pliable nylon cords unfortunately results in an inability to cut larger, denser forms of vegetation. Furthermore, the single pliable nylon cord also causes the rotating body of the device to feel unbalanced in the hands of the user as it rotates unevenly, driven by the rotary shaft.
To compensate for the unbalanced rotation of weed cutters with single pliable nylon cords, the prior art discloses devices having a plurality of pliable nylon cords. While this does resolve the problem of imbalance found in the single cord devices, the pliable nature of the cord still renders it incapable of cutting thick and dense vegetation.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.